wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/39
Kategoria:Ben Hur Ben-Hur zostawił konia przed gospodą, z której przed trzydziestu laty wyjechali trzej Mędrcy do Betlejem. Towarzyszącemu Arabowi poruczył pieczę nad Aldebaranem, sam zaś pospieszył do rodzinnego domu i jego wielkiej komnaty. Najpierw pytał o Mallucha, a nie znalazłszy Go w domu, pragnął pozdrowić swoich przyjaciół: kupca i Egipcjanina. I to mu się nie udało, bo obaj kazali się zanieść do miasta na uroczystość. O Baltazarze mówiono, że jest słaby i wzruszony. Gdy Ben-Hur dowiadywał się o Baltazarze, w drzwiach poruszyła się zasłona i weszła Iras. Stanęła na samym środku komnaty, gdzie światło lamp siedmioramiennego świecznika najsilniej padało. Sługa oddalił się, zostawiając ich samych. Wśród wzruszeń i zdarzeń ostatnich dni, Ben-Hur poświęcał Egipcjance ledwie myśl przelotną, jaką się przeznacza przyjemności, co może poczekać, być odłożoną na czas sposobniejszy. Teraz, gdy ujrzał tę kobietę, wpływ jej odżył z całą siłą. Do obecnej chwili używała ona wszelkich sposobów, aby go usidlić; obecnie nie mogłaby nikogo obojętniej przyjąć. Stała spokojna i zimna jak posąg, tylko głowę przechyliła wstecz. Tak niejako odporne zająwszy stanowisko, przemówiła pierwsza: - W sam czas przybywasz, synu Hurów - rzekła głosem zimnym - bo właśnie chcę ci podziękować za gościnność, pojutrze mogłoby być za późno. Ben-Hur skłonił się lekko, nie spuszczając z niej oczu. - Słyszałam, że grający w kości zwykli po skończonej grze przeliczać wzajemnie swe tabliczki i podsumowywać liczby - wychodzi im to na dobre, bo potem czynią libacje i wieńczą zwycięzcę. Myśmy również grali - trwało to wiele dni i nocy - teraz gdy gra skończona, czas zobaczyć, komu się wieniec należy? Ben-Hur przezorny jak zwykle, odparł lekko: Mężczyzna powinien kobiecie zawsze zostawić wolną wolę. - Powiedz mi - mówiła, zwracając ku niemu głowę z wyrazem ironii - powiedz mi, książę Jerozolimy, gdzież jest ów syn cieśli z Nazaretu, a zarazem Syn Boży, po którym tak wielu spodziewałeś się rzeczy . Ben-Hur poruszył niecierpliwie ręką i odpowiedział: Nie jestem przecież jego stróżem. Piękna twarz pochyliła się jeszcze bliżej. - Czy zburzył Rzym? Ben-Hur podniósł rękę, w ruchu tym był już cień gniewu. - Gdzież Jego stolica? - pytała. - Czyż nie ujrzę Jego tronu i lwów ze spiżu, co go strzegą? A jego pałac? - wskrzeszał umarłych, to zaiste trudniej, niż zbudować dom ze złota? Jednym skinieniem, wymówieniem jednego słówka, wszak może zbudować równie wspaniały gmach, jak sławny, prastary Karnak! Teraz zrozumiał już jej grę; a że pytania były obrażające, całe zachowanie znamionowało niechęć, brak ufności, stał się przezorniejszym i rzekł z odcieniem dobrego humoru: Któż wie, któż zgadnie co będzie, poczekaj jeszcze, jeszcze dzień lub tydzień, może ujrzysz pałac i lwy. Nie zważając na przerwę, mówiła dalej: - Dziwi mnie twe przebranie, wszak nie jest ono szatą odpowiednią dla namiestnika Indii lub jakiegokolwiek wicekróla. Widziałam raz satrapę Teheranu, nosił turban z jedwabiu, a szatę ze złotej tkaniny; rękojeść jego miecza świeciła klejnotami i myślałam, że Ozyrys użyczył mu wspaniałości słońca. Widząc cię w tak skromnym przybraniu, lękam się , że nie otrzymałeś królestwa, które z tobą dzielić miałam!... - Córa mego czcigodnego i mądrego gościa uprzejmiejsza jest niż sama przypuszcza, bo przekonuje mnie, że w pięknym ciele może mieszkać serce pełne goryczy. Ben-Hur mówił grzecznie, Iras zaś, pobawiwszy się chwilę naszyjnikiem z monet, mówiła dalej: Jak na Żyda, mądrym jesteś, synu Hura. Wiesz, widziałam tu wjazd twego wymarzonego cezara do Jerozolimy. Mówiłeś nam, że dnia tego ogłosi się królem Żydów, u stóp Świątyni, poszłam więc naprzeciw, widziałam uroczysty pochód prowadzący Go, gdy schodził z góry. Słyszałam śpiewy i wołanie: "Hosanna!". Widziałam, jak powiewano mu palmami; wyglądało to wspaniale. Ale gdy szukałam tam między tłumem postaci po królewsku wyglądającej, cóżem ujrzała? Czy jeźdźca w purpurze, czy wóz lśniący od złota, czy rycerza z tarczą, czy choćby uzbrojoną włóczniami kohortę? Na próżno! - Pragnęłam ujrzeć bodaj księcia Jerozolimy na czele swych Galilejczyków. - Tu rzuciła na słuchającego spojrzenie pełne pogardy, potem zaśmiała się szyderczo, jak gdyby na wspomnienie takiego obrazu, nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Zamiast Sesostrysa wracającego z tryumfem, lub cezara w zbroi, cóżem ujrzała - ha, ha, ha! Ujrzałam mężczyznę z twarzą i włosami kobiety, jadącego na źrebięciu oślicy i płaczącego. Toż to król! Toż to syn Boży! Odkupiciel świata! Ha,ha, ha! Mimo, że Ben-Hur umiał panować nad sobą, była chwila, w której o mało nie dał się unieść gniewowi. - Nie myśl jednak, książę Jerozolimy, abym tak łatwo dała za wygraną, pozostałam na miejscu - mówiła dalej, zanim zdołał się opamiętać. - Nie śmiałam się bynajmniej, lecz pomyślałam sobie: - Czekaj, w Świątyni ukaże się jak przystało na bohatera, co cały świat ma zdobyć! Widziałam dalej jak wchodził w bramę Shushan i w podwórze niewiast. Prócz mnie ileż ludzi czekało tak samo jak ja z zapartym oddechem na głoszenie, ileż tysięcy w portykach, podwórzach, w klasztorach i na stopniach z trzech stron Świątyni - tysiące tysięcy, co mówię, miliony! Wszystko czekało. I o dziwo! Ha, ha, ha, już zdało mi się, że słyszę trzask upadającego Rzymu. Ha, ha, ha, klnę się na duszę Salomona, twój Król wszechwładny nie ogłosił swej królewskiej władzy, choć Świątynia zdawała się drżeć odgłosem "Alleluja!" co wydzierał się z piersi Jego dzieci! A i Rzym stoi jak stał! Ani wywody Baltazara, ani cuda Chrystusa, które widział własnymi oczami, nie podziałały na niego tak, jak słowa stojącej przed nim kobiety. Łuski spadały mu z oczu - posłannictwo Nazarejczyka nie było polityczne; zwykły człowiek nie oparłby się takiemu hołdowi jaki Jemu złożono. - Córko Baltazara - rzekł z godnością - jeśli gramy jeszcze, to weź wieniec, godło zwycięstwa - przyznaję ci go chętnie. Teraz porozumiemy, się; że masz wytknięty cel, nie wątpię, wymień go, proszę, a odpowiem ci. Potem idźmy każde w swoją drogę i zapomnijmy, żeśmy się kiedy spotkali. Mów, słucham dalej, ale uważaj, abyś za daleko nie zaszła! Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, jakby się namyślała, co czynić - może ważyła siłę swej potęgi, potem rzekła zimno: Możesz odejść - idź! - Pokój tobie - odpowiedział i zwrócił się do odejścia. Gdy był u drzwi, zawołała: - Jeszcze słowo! Stanął i obejrzał się: - Zważ wszystko, co wiem o tobie. - O najpiękniejsza z Egipcjanek - mówił, zwracając się, cóż wiesz o mnie? Patrzyła jakby nieprzytomnie. - Ty, synu Hura, jesteś więcej Rzymianinem niż którykolwiek z twych rodaków. - Jestem tak mało do swych współbraci podobny? - zapytał obojętnie. - Wszak wszyscy bohaterzy są Rzymianinami - dodała grzeczniej. - Spodziewam się, że dlatego powiesz mi, co więcej jest ci o mnie wiadomym. - Podobieństwo to dużo dla mnie znaczy i za nie gotowam cię uratować. - Mnie uratować? To dziwne!... Od czego, przed czym? Głos jej stał się cichy i słodki; tylko gwałtowny ruch małej, w jedwabny trzewik obutej nóżki przypominał, że trzeba się mieć na baczności. - Znałam Żyda, zbiegłego galernika, który zabił człowieka w pałacu Iderne... - zaczęła wolno. Ben-Hur słuchał zdziwiony. - Ten sam Żyd zabił rzymskiego żołnierza tu w Jerozolimie; ten sam Żyd ma trzy legiony złożone z Galilejczyków, gotowych do pochwycenia mieczy przeciw namiestnikowi rzymskiemu. Szejk Ilderim jest jednym z jego stronników. Tu przysunęła się bliżej i mówiła dalej, prawie szeptem. - Żyłeś w Rzymie... przypuśćmy, że powtórzę to komuś, kogo znasz... Ha! - bledniejesz? Cofnął się z wyrazem, który łatwo wyobrazić sobie możemy na twarzy człowieka, co mniemał, że bawi się, ze swawolnym kotkiem, tymczasem trafił na tygrysa. Ona zaś mówiła dalej. - Znają cię w przysionkach pałacu cesarskiego i znasz Sejana. Przypuść, proszę, że mu się to powie i poprze dowodami w ręku - choćby i bez dowodów - dość będzie, gdy usłyszy, że ten Żyd jest najbogatszym człowiekiem Wschodu, ba, raczej całego państwa. Jak mniemasz, czy ryby Tybru miały kiedy lepszą ucztę?- A jakież igrzyska byłyby w cyrku! Wielką sztuką rzymskiej polityki jest bawić Rzymian, drugą sztuką - mieć czym bawić, a był kiedy artysta, co by w sztukach dorównał Sejanowi? Ben-Hur starał się zachować spokój. - Pragnąc ci zrobić przyjemność, piękna córo Egiptu, uznaję twą przebiegłość, co więcej, czuję się w twej mocy. Wiem, że względu dla mnie mieć nie będziesz - mógłbym cię zabić, ale jesteś kobietą i pod moim dachem. Przede mną, na moje przyjęcie, otwarta pustynia, a zaprawdę, choć Rzym umie ścigać ludzi, tam nie dosięgnie lub długo szukać może. Piaszczyste morze w swych głębinach chowa tysiące włóczni i dzielnych serc, a i niepokonani dotąd Partowie nie zaniedbują sposobności dokuczenia swym prześladowcom. Wśród sieci, w które, z pokorą wyznaję, sam się uwikłać dałem, mam prawo żądać od ciebie odpowiedzi na jedno pytanie - tę odpowiedź winną mi jesteś i pytam cię, od kogo wiesz te rzeczy o mnie? Niech wiem w ucieczce, czy niewoli, niech wiem nawet przy skonaniu, kogo mam przekląć? Niech mi przekleństwo, które zostawię zdrajcy, będzie pociechą, jako przekleństwo człowieka, który w życiu niczego prócz niedoli nie zaznał! Teraz raz jeszcze powtarzam: Kto ci powiedział to, co wiesz o mnie? Nie wiedzieć czy szczerze, czy nie - dość, że twarz Egipcjanki zajaśniała współczuciem. - Są w mej ojczyźnie, o synu Hura - rzekła - ludzie, którzy tworzą obrazy z różnokolorowych muszli, zbieranych na morskich wybrzeżach po burzy. Te muszle pocięte w kawałki, układają na taflach z marmuru. Czy ci to porównanie nie daje wskazówki? Dość będzie, gdy powiem, że od jednego zebrałam pełną dłonią główne okoliczności, od drugiego garść drobnych szczegółów, to wszystko złożyłam w całość i byłam szczęśliwa, jak nią może być kobieta, która ma w swym ręku mienie i życie człowieka, z którym - tu zatrzymała się, tupiąc nogą i odwracając się, jakby dla ukrycia nagłego wzruszenia; po czym z wyrazem pełnym ciężkiego postanowienia dokończyła zdanie - z którym nie wie, co zrobić. - Nie mogę na tym poprzestać - rzekł Ben-Hur niewzruszony jej zuchwalstwem - to nie dosyć. Jutro możesz postanowić, co ze mną zrobić, a ja dziś umrzeć mogę. - To prawda - dodała szybko z pewną przesadą - zresztą mogę ci powiedzieć: coś wiem od szejka Ilderima, gdy wraz z moim ojcem mieszkał w jaskini na pustyni. Noce tam spokojne, ściany namiotu cienkie i łatwo przez nie słyszeć mogą ptaki i chrząszcze, co latają w przestworzu. Śmiała się z swego zakończenia i mówiła znowu: - Inne materiały, niby odłamki muszli, przydatne do całości, mam od... - Od kogo? - Od syna Hura. - I nikt więcej nie dostarczył ci treści? - Nikt - odparła. Hur odetchnął i rzekł swobodnie: - Przyjm me podziękowanie. Nie dobrze kazać czekać Sejanowi. Pustynia umie strzec tego, co raz pochwyci. Pokój tobie Egipcjanko! Dotąd stał z odkrytą głową, teraz wziął zawój, co mu się zwieszał z ramienia i wkładając go, miał się ku odejściu. Ale ona wstrzymała go, a w zapale wyciągnęła nawet rękę ku niemu. - Zostań - rzekła. Spojrzał na nią, ale nie ujął dłoni, choć blaskiem klejnotów wabiła, bo poznał z jej obejścia, że główny powód tej dziwnej sceny dopiero teraz na jaw wyjdzie. - Zostań i nie przerywaj; gdy się dowiesz, synu Hura, że wiem, dlaczego szlachetny Ariusz zrobił cię swym dziedzicem. Na Izis! Na wszystkie bogi Egiptu, przysięgam ci, że drżę, gdy myślę o tobie, tak walecznym i szlachetnym, i widzę w ręku dostojnika, który nie zna, co to wyrzut sumienia. Część twej młodości upłynęła w wielkiej stolicy, czymże będzie dla ciebie pustynia jako przeciwieństwo dawnego życia? Zważ, jak to czynię, bo wierzaj mi, żal mi cię, żal! Więc zrób, co chcę, a uratuję cię, klnę się na naszą świętą Izydę! - Słowa prośby wymówiła tak miękko i poważnie, zresztą tak była piękna, że niepodobna było się całkiem oprzeć urokowi. - Ja wierzę ci prawie - odparł Ben-Hur głosem pełnym wahania, niskim i niewyraźnym. Nie umiał się jej sprzeciwić, a jednak podejrzewał ją. - Doskonałe szczęście może kobieta znaleźć tylko w miłości, ale najwyższe zwycięstwo męża polega na pokonaniu samego siebie, o to pokonanie, o to zwycięstwo, o to szczęście - ja dziś chcę błagać ciebie, książę! Mówiła te słowa szybko i z wielkim ożywieniem; naprawdę nigdy nie wydała mu się tak piękna, ani tak czarująca. - W dzieciństwie twoim miałeś przyjaciela. Kłótnia rozdzieliła was na zawsze - jesteście sobie wrogami. Zrobił ci krzywdę. Po wielu latach spotkałeś go w cyrku w Antiochii. - Messala... - Tak, Messala. Tyś jego wierzycielem. Zapomnij przeszłości, przyjmij go jak przyjaciela, wróć majątek, który stracił w zakładzie, ratuj go. Cóż sześć talentów dla ciebie? To drobnostka, nawet nie tyle, co pączek spadający z krzewu pełnego liści. A dla niego... ach, on kaleka! Jeśli go spotkasz kiedy, już tylko z ziemi ku tobie wznosić będzie oczy. O synu Hurów, szlachetny książę! Dla Rzymianina jego pochodzenia, nędza gorsza od śmierci! Ratuj go, panie, od nędzy. Niechaj nie żebrze, o panie! Jeśli szybkość z jaką mówiła, była przebiegłością obliczoną na to, aby mu nie dać czasu do namysłu, to myliła się, nie pamiętając, że są przekonania, co się nie liczą z myślami. Jemu zdało się, gdy nareszcie wstrzymała potok słów i czekała na odpowiedź, że spoza jej ramienia widzi Messalę, a wyraz twarzy Rzymianina nie nosił śladów nędzy, tym mniej nie miał nic przyjacielskiego; widniała w nim ta sama patrycjuszowska ironia i duma, równie oburzająca jak dawniej. - Messali nie dam nic. Postanowienie moje jest niezmienne - postępuję jako Rzymianin przeciw Rzymianinowi! Ale powiedz, czy to on - czy to Messala przysłał cię do mnie z tą prośbą? - On jest szlachetny i ma cię za wielkodusznego. Tu Ben-Hur położył rękę na ramieniu kobiety. - Kiedy go znasz tak dobrze, piękna Egipcjanko, powiedz mi, proszę, czy zrobiłby dla mnie to, czego ode mnie żądasz? Odpowiedz, zaklinam cię na Izis! Odpowiedz, jeśli kochasz prawdę! W dotknięciu ręki, w spojrzeniu oczu tkwiło naleganie, prawie rozkaz. - Och! - zaczęła - on jest... - Rzymianinem, chciałaś powiedzieć, mówiąc, że jeślim Żydem, to inna jest miara naszych wzajemnych powinności; ja dlatego, żem Żyd, mam mu darować wygraną, bo on Rzymianin. Jeśli masz jeszcze co do powiedzenia, córko Baltazara. to mów prędko, prędko; bo na Boga Izraela, gdy się krew we mnie rozgrzeje, zapomnę, żeś kobietą i piękną! Zaprawdę, mogę ujrzeć tylko szpiega, co tym dla mnie wstrętniejszy, że jego panem Rzymianin! Mów więc, co masz mówić! Odtrąciła jego rękę, stanęła w świetle i z niepohamowaną złością w oczach i głosie wołała: - Ty, co pijesz drożdże, a jesz strączki! Ty mogłeś przypuścić kiedy, że cię kochać będę, gdym pierwej ujrzała Messalę? Tyś z tych co zrodzeni, by jemu służyć! On żądał tylko sześć talentów, ale nie ja, ja ci mówię, musisz do sześciu dołożyć dwadzieścia - czy słyszysz? - Dasz dwadzieścia! Tak, tak, musisz zapłacić za to, żeś bez jego pozwolenia mój mały pocałował palec. I to wchodzi w rachunek, żem szła z tobą, udając uczucie, chociaż czyniłam to w jego służbie. Słuchaj dalej, jeśli jutro o dziewiątej ten kupiec, co jest zarządcą twych pieniędzy, nie będzie miał rozkazu wypłaty dwudziestu sześciu talentów Messali - pamiętaj, że tyle! - jeśli nie, to będziesz miał do czynienia z Sejanem. Radzę ci.bądź roztropnym i bywaj zdrów! Szła ku drzwiom, lecz zastąpił jej drogę. - Iście, stary Egipt żyje w tobie - rzekł. - Jeśli ujrzysz Messalę jutro, czy pojutrze, tu, czy w Rzymie, powiedz mu... tak, powiedz mu, że mam z powrotem wszystko, co miałem, wszystko, czego mnie pozbawił, nawet te sześć talentów. Powiedz mu, że przeżyłem galery, na które mnie wysłał i raduję się jego nędzą i niesławą; powiedz mu, że niemoc ciała, której ja byłem sprawcą, jest przekleństwem Boga Izraela, zesłanym na niego za to, że uciskał słabe i niemocne; powiedz mu, że moja matka i siostra, które zamknął w więzieniu w Antonii, by tam były łupem trądu i śmierci, żyją i są zdrowe, dzięki mocy tego Nazarejczyka, z którego się naigrawasz i którym gardzisz; powiedz mu, że na dopełnienie mego szczęścia są mi zwrócone, i że żyć będę otoczony ich miłością, ta zaś stokroć zastąpi mi te podłe namiętności, któreś ty we mnie wzbudziła; powiedz mu, przewrotna istoto, dla swego i jego spokoju, że gdy Sejan zechce mnie ograbić, nie znajdzie nic, bo dziedzictwo po duumwirze sprzedane wraz z willą pod Misenum, a pieniądze za nie, nie do pochwycenia, bo zmienione na inną monetę. Wiedz dalej, że domy, towary, okręty i karawany, którymi zarządza Simonides i książęce gromadzi zyski, są uprawnione listem bezpieczeństwa z podpisem Cezara. Niech wie Messala, że go mądra głowa kupca z Antiochii uprzedziła, a Sejan był tak rozsądny, że wolał coś otrzymać drogą daru, niż wielki zysk zebrany krwią i krzywdą. W końcu powiedz mu, że gdyby rzeczy stały inaczej i cały majątek był w mym ręku, jeszcze potrafiłbym się obronić i znalazł drogę, aby on nic nie dostał - bo darowałbym mienie moje Cezarowi! Tego, Egipcjanko, nauczyłem się w Rzymie! Powiedz mu jeszcze, że nie posyłam mu przekleństwa w słowach, ale jako uosobienie mej niewygasłej nienawiści daję mu kogoś, co jest zbiorem wszelkich przekleństw i złorzeczeń. Gdy spojrzy na ciebie, córo Baltazara, a ty mu to poselstwo powtórzysz, jego rzymska przebiegłość odgadnie, co myślę. Idź - teraz i ja odchodzę. Przeprowadził ją do drzwi i z ceremonialną grzecznością przytrzymał kotarę, póki nie przeszła progu. - Pokój jej - rzekł, gdy znikła. Gdy Ben-Hur wychodził z gościnnej komnaty, szedł z głową spuszczoną na piersi, dziwując się, że człowiek z połamanymi krzyżami może jeszcze mieć tak zdradne zamiary i tak zgrabne narzędzia. Pycha młodzieńca wiele ucierpiała, gdy spojrzawszy wstecz, przypomniał sobie, że nigdy nie posądzał Egipcjanki o związki z Messalą i że przez parę lat szedł ślepo za nią, oddając na jej łaskę i niełaskę siebie, swoich przyjaciół, a co najgorsza - wielki cel, któremu się miał poświęcić. Ciężkie nie do zniesienia było upokorzenie Ben-Hura i mówił do siebie: "nie oburzyła się na Rzymianina, gdy jej o mało nie przejechał u kastalskiej krynicy!" Rozważając to wszystko, tarł ręce z zakłopotaniem, a w końcu dodał: i tajemnicze wezwanie do pałacu Iderne przestaje być tajemnicą. Chwała Bogu, że mnie ta kobieta bardziej nie usidliła! Widzę wyraźnie, że jej nie kochałem wcale. Zdało mu się na razie, jakby się zbył ciężaru i z lżejszym sercem wyszedł na taras; znalazłszy się w miejscu, z którego jedne schody wiodły w dół, a drugie na dach, obrał drugie, i stanął na najwyższym stopniu. - Byłżeby Baltazar uczestnikiem zdrady? Nie, w jego wieku rzadko się spotyka obłudę; nie, on jest mężem czcigodnym. Z tym wewnętrznym przekonaniem spojrzał wokoło. Księżyc świecił w pełni, a jednak niebiosy, gorzały łuną palących się ognisk na ulicach i otwartych podwórzach miasta. Powietrze brzmiało chóralnymi śpiewami prastarych psalmów Izraela, pełnych żałosnej i płaczliwej melodii. Z rozkoszą słuchał ich Ben-Hur, niezliczone głosy zdawały się mówić; - Słuchaj, synu Judy, jak czcimy Pana i Boga, dowodząc zarazem miłości dla tej ojczyzny, którą nam dał. Czemuż o Panie, nie ześlesz Gedeona, Dawida lub Machabeusza, bo otośmy gotowi. Był on w wyjątkowym usposobieniu, a w takich chwilach umysł zdolny jest sobie wytworzyć najnieprawdopodobniejsze fantazje, toteż powyższe słowa były niejako wstępem, po którym ujrzał oblicze Nazarejczyka. I dziwna rzecz! Oblicze to w łzach skąpane, pełne niewieściej słodyczy, widział tuż przed sobą, gdy przechodził dach, idąc ku balustradzie z północnej strony. W wyrazie tej twarzy nie było nic wojennego, przeciwnie opromieniał ją majestat niebios, co w ciszy wieczoru patrzy na wszystko z niczym niezmąconym spokojem. Zjawisko to przywiodło wszystko na pamięć i znów zapytał: Kimże On jest? Machinalnie spojrzał Ben-Hur poprzez balustradę na dół w ulicę, a potem zwrócił się ku letniemu domowi. - Niech czynią, co chcą. Niech się odważą na najgorsze i najniebezpieczniejsze rzeczy - rzekł idąc z wolna - nie przebaczę nigdy Rzymianinowi, nie podzielę się z nim; ani nie porzucę miasta ojców moich. Raczej zwołam Galilejczyków i stoczę bitwę. Nasze bohaterskie czyny zgromadzą wszystkich, a Ten, co dał niegdyś Mojżesza, da i teraz wodza, jeśliby mnie zabrakło. Gdyby nie chciał ich wieść Nazarejczyk, to pewnie nie brak jeszcze takich, co pragną śmierci za wolność. Letni dom mało był oświetlony, gdy Ben-Hur zbliżył się, zajrzał do wnętrza. Cień padał na podłogę od kolumn podpierających namiot; spojrzawszy do środka, ujrzał krzesło Simonidesowe ustawione w miejscu, z którego najlepiej było widać plac targowy. - Zacny mąż wrócił - pomyślał - pomówię z nim, jeśli nie śpi i zbliżył się ostrożnie do krzesła. Gdy się pochylił przez poręcz, ujrzał Esterę wciśniętą w krzesło i pogrążoną we śnie. Włosy rozwiane spadały jej na twarz, oddychała wolno, lecz nierówno - raz nawet, zdało mu się, że westchnęła i załkała. Może westchnienie - może samotność, w jakiej ją znalazł, nasunęła mu myśl, że sen jej. to wypoczynek po cierpieniu, a nie po pracy. Natura zsyła dzieciom taką ulgę, Estera zaś była dla niego zawsze dzieckiem. Położył rękę na poręczy krzesła i myślał: - Nie zbudzę jej. Cóż bym jej powiedział... nic, prócz tego chyba, że ją kocham... Tak, jest córką Judy i w niczym nie podobną, Egipcjanki, tam próżność - tu prawda, tam pycha - tu obowiązek, tam samolubstwo - tu poświęcenie. Po cóż mam pytać, czyją kocham, raczej drżę, czy ona mnie kocha? - Jednak, od początku okazywała mi przyjaźń. Pomnę owego wieczora w Antiochii, gdy stojąc na tarasie, tak mnie rzewnie prosiła, bym nie zaczepił Rzymu i dopytywała o willę pod Missenum i życie, które tam pędzić można. Aby jej dać poznać, iż rozumiem jej myśli i uczucia, pocałowałem ją. Czy też pamięta to pocałowanie? Może zapomniała - ja nie... i kocham ją... Nikt jeszcze nie wie, że odzyskałem moich. Egipcjance wzdrygałem się to powiedzieć, ale ona, ta maleńka, ucieszy się wraz ze mną, przyjmie je z miłością i usłuży sercem i ręką. Dla matki mojej będzie córką; w Tirze znajdzie siostrę. Zbudzę ją i powiem... nie, jeszcze nie... niech wpierw przepadnie czarodziejka Egiptu! Poczekam na lepszą chwilę, a ty śnij słodko, piękna Estero, dziecię obowiązku, córo Judy! I wyszedł równie cicho, jak wszedł.